Chanyeol and His Imagination
by Bunnie B
Summary: Chanyeol sangat suka berkhayalan, ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam dunia khayalannya. Namun ketika Baekhyun menyapanya pikiran Chanyeol berubah, ia ingin membawa dunia khayal itu masuk ke dunia nyata. [CHANBAEK] [BOYXBOY]


Setiap orang itu pasti pernah berkhayal, mulai dari khayalan kecil sampai khayalan besar. Bahkan setiap menitnya aku sangat yakin jika orang-orang selalu berkhayal. Contoh dari khayalan kecil adalah, saat kau sedang memperhatikan guru matematika yang tengah mengoceh di depan kelas kemudian kau mulai berpikir seandainya di mejamu ada segelas sirup jeruk yang segar dan satu box penuh dengan donat. Sementara khayalan besar adalah, ketika kau duduk menghadap jendela menatap langit biru cerah diluar sana dan mulai memikirkan tentang seuatu seperti tongkat sihir, naga, ular, janggut putih atau kurcaci.

Uniknya tentang berkhayal adalah, tubuhmu tidak ikut masuk ke dalam dunia yang kau buat. Tubuhmu tetap akan duduk diam di dunia nyata sementara pikiran dan jiwamu sudah terbang bebas di dunia khayal. Terkadang aku berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat tubuhku ikut masuk ke dalam dunia yang aku buat, namun tidak pernah ada satu carapun yang terlintas dipikiranku tentang bagaimana membawa tubuhku masuk ke dalam dunia yang aku buat.

Semua pikiran tentang khayalan ini ku namai dengan bakat yang menyenangkan. Siapa yang tidak senang saat berkhayal? Jawabannya tidak ada, karena memang tidak ada orang yang menangis saat dia berkhayal tengah memeluk Marilyn Monroe. Melainkan jika Marilyn Monroe benar-benar berada di hadapannya dan ia memeluk orang itu, barulah orang itu akan menangis. Aku benar bukan?

Seperti aku contohnya, tengah duduk di halte bus menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkanku pulang datang, kemudian seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan ku duduk di sampingku. Matanya menyipit ketika ia melihatku dan ketika kedua sudut pada bibirnya terangkat aku dengan segera mengalihkan pandanganku, senyumnya seperti _Obscurus_ untukku. Keheningan yang datang dan duduk di tengah-tengah kami, membuat pikiranku berkelana. Seandainya aku bisa melihat senyumnya, apakah kami akan jatuh cinta? Seandainya aku bisa lebih berani untuk menanyakan apa supirnya tidak menjemputnya, apakah mungkin kami sudah duduk bergandengan tangan? Lalu khayalan-khayalan lainnya mulai berterbangan di atas kepalaku. Bagaimana jika kami bergandengan tangan sepanjang koridor sekolah? Lalu bagaimana jika kami berciuman di halaman belakang sekolah? Hey! Bagaimana jika aku menantinya di altar? Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mendapati dirinya berada di sampingku sambil memeluk erat pinggangku?

Ughh! Pasti itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

Sayangnya, aku hanyalah anak laki-laki yang selalu berada di dalam dunia 'seandainya—bagaimana—apakah' intinya aku bukan laki-laki yang memiliki pikiran di dunia nyata, aku adalah laki-laki dengan dunia khayalan yang tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkan khayalanku di dunia nyata.

"Kau, Chanyeol bukan?" aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang sangat aku sukai menyebutkan namaku. Dengan takut-takut aku menolehkan kembali kepalaku untuk melihat kearahnya. "Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baek Hyun, kita satu kelas," mata sipit itu kembali melengkung dan kedua sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat. Jantungku memompat dengan kuat, takut ia akan keluar dari tempatnya aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku, tak ingin menatapnya lebih lama atau jantungku benar-benar akan melompat dari tempatnya. Walau aku tahu itu tidak akan mungkin, karena rusuk-rusukku tidak akan membiarkan itu.

Kemudian untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, sebuah cara terlintas dipikiranku. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir bagaimana caranya membawa tubuhku masuk ke dalam dunia khayalan dan tidak pernah mendapatkan caranya. Tetapi bagaimana jika aku yang membawa dunia khayalanku pada dunia nyata? Akankah itu bekerja? Akankah aku bisa melakukannya? Lalu bagaimana caranya?

Sosok Dumbledore tiba-tiba sudah berada di sisi kananku, berdiri tegap sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Chanyeol," ucapnya. Kemudian tangan kanannya mulai mengusap-usap janggut panjangnya. "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana cara membuat dunia khayalmu masuk ke dunia nyata?" aku menagnggukkan kepalaku semangat. "Ingat bagaimana Einar kembali memunculkan Lily?" aku kembali menganggukkan kepala. "Karena Gerda membantunya, ia meminta tolong pada Einar untuk memakai Stocking yang seharusnya dipakai oleh salah satu modelnya yang kebetulan tidak dapat hadir."

Dumbledore menepuk tangannya, wajahnya yang sudah keriput itu berkedut-kedut, mata birunya sedikit mengecil. Walaupun mulutnya tertutup oleh janggut putihnya, tetapi melalui matanya itu aku mengetahui jika ia sedang tersenyum saat ini. "Jawaban untukmu berada pada laki-laki manis yang ada di sampingmu, kau hanya perlu berbicara pada Baekhyun dan aku yakin kau akan berhasil membawa khayalanmu ke dunia nyata."

Tepat setelah ia berbicara demikian, sosok Dumbledore itu menghilang dan ketika aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku pada Baekhyun. Aku sudah mendapati laki-laki bersurai coklat madu itu tengah menatapiku bingung bercampur takut di dalamnya. "A-aku Chanyeol, be-benar itu aku!"

Baekhyun masih tetap memasang ekspresi bingung bercampur takutnya dan itu membuatku gugup, apa ia tahu tadi Dumbledore mengunjungiku? Oh tidak! Ia pasti berpikir aku gila!

"O-oh okay—" suara klakson dari bus membuat Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan dengan cepat kami berdua masuk ke dalam bus. "Ehm, apa kau baik-baik saja Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berdehem ketika ia duduk di sampingku dan aku mengangguk untuk merespond pertanyaannya. "Jadi Chanyeol, aku membaca karanganmu di mading dan menyukainya. Aku rasa di masa depan kau akan menjadi seorang penulis yang hebat."

Aku kebingungan, reaksi apa yang harus aku keluarkan untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun!? Kenapa aku hanya hebat di dunia khayal? Kenapa aku sangat bodoh di dunia nyata!? Menyadari aku tidak kunjung membalas, Baekhyun kembali memanggil namaku dan ekspresinya terlihat kecewa. Oh tidak! Apa aku mengecewakanmu, sayang?

"Apa aku menganggumu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dan aku tak kunjung memberi jawaban. "Ah sepertinya begitu ya. Sejujurnya Chanyeol aku ingin bertanya padamu, apakah sebenarnya kau membenciku? Sejak kita berada di dalam kelas yang sama kau selalu menatapku tajam, ketika aku menyapamu juga kau tidak pernah mau membalasnya. Apa kau benar-benar benci padaku Chanyeol?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan Baekhyun tertawa, ini pertama kalinya dia tertawa karena ku! "A-aku ti-tidak membencimu!"

"Lalu kenapa selalu menghindar dariku?"

Aku menatap manik matanya sebentar kemudian membuang pandanganku pada jalan. "I-itu karena jantung ku akan melompat keluar jika berada di dekatmu lama-lama. Aku-aku tidak membencimu!" aku menggeleng ketika mengatakan tidak membencinya. "A-aku bahkan selalu menyukaimu," suaraku memelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau apa!?" pekikkan Baekhyun membuatku dan orang-orang yang berada di dalam bus ikut tersentar, bahkan si supir taksi juga ikut tersentak dan tanpa sengaja menekan klakson bus.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, malu dan kecewa pada saat yang sama. Dari pekikkannya sudah dapat di terka Baekhyun tidaklah menyukaiku, kau bodoh Chanyeol! Kenapa harus percaya pada si tua berjanggut putih itu? kau bukanlah Harry Potter, kau adalah Park Chan Yeol, tidak seharusnya kau percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh Dumbledore!

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu tetapi Dumbledore menyuruhku.. er.. maksudku, pikiranku menyuruhku.. dan.. dan dia mengatakan ji-jika aku-a-aku.."

Kemudian ku dengar Baekhyun kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga memegang perutnya. "Park Chan Yeol, apa kau ada bakat untuk membuat jantung seseorang melompat keluar?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku mana punya bakat mengagumkan seperti itu. bakatku adalah berkhayal. "A-aku bukan kau Baekhyun, ka-kaulah yang memiliki bakat seperti itu," ucapku dan Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Selamat Park Chan Yeol, kini kau memiliki bakat baru. Kau berhasil membuat jantungku merasa akan melompat dari tempatnya. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku Park Chan Yeol?"

"Ba-bagaimana ji-jika aku menjadi suamimu saja?" tanyaku dan Baekhyun kembali tertawa, apa perkataanku lucu? Aku tidak sedang mulucu saat ini.

"Hmm, jika begitu kau harus ikut bersamaku pulang kerumahku dan kita akan bertanya pada ayahku apakah ia mengizinkan kau menjadi suamiku," ucapanya riang, setelah itu ia langsung mengecup bibir ku dan membuat nyawaku melayang entah kemana. Lalu ketika nyawaku kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhku, aku tahu sesuatu yang diucapkan Baekhyun akan menjadi penyesalan untukku, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu. seharusnya aku terima saja dirinya menjadi kekasihku, aku belum siap bertemu dengan _Professor Snape_ yang menyeramkan, yang pastinya akan membuat berbagai macam cara agar aku tidak menjadi suami Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar butuh ayahku saat ini juga," batinku menjerit.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Haiiii readers semua yang cantik dan yang tampan, yang tinggi dan yang pendek, yang gendut dan yang kurus. Saya-yang sebelumnya mengatakan akan rajin up karena libur malah tidak pernah up—kembali #slapped hehe. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena jarang—tidak pernah—update, benar-benar saya minta maaf. Karena itu sebagai tanda perminta maafan saya, saya membawa kisah oneshoot dan semoga saja tidak absurd ya.**

 **BTW lagi, yang diucapkan Dumbledore itu gak pernah ada ya di film Harry Potter, itu asli karangan saya, jadi jangan anggap serius. Terus juga kalo gak ada yang tahu siapa itu Einar dia itu laki-laki pertama atau bisa di bilang manusia pertama yang melakukan transgender dan lily itu nama wanita dia. Terus Gerda, Gerda itu istrinya dia. Kalo tertarik sama kisahnya kalian bisa nonton film The Danish Girl (Recommended banget) filmnya itu mengangkat kisah si Einar dan Gerda. Teruuus, kan ada kalimat "** _seharusnya aku terima saja dirinya menjadi kekasihku, aku belum siap bertemu dengan Professor Snape yang menyeramkan,"_ **nah bagi yang gak ngerti, itu maksudnya Chanyeol mengibaratkan ayahnya Baekhyun sebagai Professor Snape.**

 **And buat yang PM saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Kemungkinan Daily Life update tengah malam atau mungkin besok. Hehe ditunggu aja ya.**

 **Oke segitu aja penjelasannya, saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan updatenya dan saya juga minta maaf atas ke absurd tan cerita ini.**

 **Adios!**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Jongin menatap laki-laki bermata bulat dengan bibir berbentuk hati dan rambut berwarna hitam pekat dengan tatapan khawatir, karena sudah 10 menit berlalu laki-laki yang tengah duduk di sampingnya terus saja menggigiti kuku di jari telunjuk miliknya sendiri. "Kau tak takut jika jarimu yang tergigit lalu patah?" tanya Jongin dan laki-laki di sampingnya langsung menatap Jongin tajam, sangat tajam hingga Jongin pikir dirinya bisa saja mati jika hanya dengan tatapan dapat membunuh orang ataupun hewan. "Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? apa perkataan ku salah?"

Kyungsoo, laki-laki yang duduk di samping Jongin mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul kepala Jongin namun diurungkannya saat dirinya kembali teringat akan sahabatnya dan ia kembali menggigit kukunya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ia menghentikan gigitan pada kukunya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua bahunya turun dan membuat Jongin mau tak mau ikut menghela nafasnya. "Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ceritakan padaku, Kyungsoo, siapa yang tahu aku dapat membantu."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya memerah. "Aku-aku mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Jongin. Kau ingat bukan jika apa yang Baekhyun katakan pada kita saat di katin siang tadi?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tentu saja ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun saat mereka tengah makan siang tadi. "Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol mati? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun masuk penjara?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "A-apa maksudnya? Kenapa Baekhyun harus masuk penjara dan Chanyeol harus mati?" Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya mendelik, dengan sekuat tenaga ia memukul lengan Jongin.

"Aku bilang kalau! Bukannya harus! Kau bodoh ya!?"

"Okey, okey," Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Jadi kenapa mereka ' _Kalau'_ mati dan ' _kalau'_ masuk penjara?"

Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya yang terlihat kesal kembali terlihat khawatir dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Jongin! Baekhyun mengatakan akan memukul Chanyeol dengan bibirnya! Kau tahukan jika ia sangat lihai dalam Hapkido!? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mati? Baekhyun pasti akan segera masuk ke dalam penjara!"

Ekspresi Jongin dalam sekejap berubah menjadi datar, ia memutar bola matanya bosan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera bangkit dan menyusul Jongin. "Jongin! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan Baekhyun!?" Jongin berhenti melangkah kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo, laki-laki berkulit tan yang lebih tinggi dari laki-laki di hadapannya itu kemudian sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Do-Kyung-soo! Chanyeol tidak akan mati jika Baekhyun memukulnya dengan bibirnya, sebaliknya dia akan sehat, sejahtera dan bahagia selamanya."

Mata Kyungsoo membola. "Ke-kenapa? A-apa itu tidak akan membuat wajahnya lebam?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, tubuhnya semakin di rendahkan agar mulutnya sejajar dengan telinga Kyungsoo.

"Tampaknya hari ini kau akan menginap di rumahku Kyungsoo, aku akan memukulmu dengan bibirku juga hingga puas," bisik Jongin diikuti dengan seringai mengerikan.


End file.
